E.D. Blodgett
Edward Dickinson "Ted" Blodgett (February 26, 1935 - November 15, 2018) was an American-born Canadian poet, academic, and translator.Colin Boyd, Blodgett, Edward Dickinson," Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada, Web, May 9, 2008. Life Blodgett was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He earned a B.A. from Amherst College in 1956, an M.A. from the University of Minnesota in 1961, and a Ph.D. Rutgers University in 1969. In 1966 he began teaching English and comparative literature at the University of Alberta, where he taught for 34 years. After retiring, Blodgett moved to South Surrey, British Columbia, where he remained until his death in 2018.Edward Blodgett 1935-2018 obituary, Vancouver Sun, November 17, 2018, Remembering.ca. Web, Mar. 4, 2019. Recognition Blodgett won the Governor General's Award for poetry in 1996 for his collection Apostrophes: Woman at a piano. In 1999, Jacques Brault won the Governor-General's Award for Translation for Transfiguration (1998), a book of translations of Blodgett's poetry. Blodgett served as appointed Poet laureate of the City of Edmonton, Alberta, from 2007 to 2009.E.D. Blodgett, ABC Bookworld, BC Bookworld. Web, Mar. 28, 2017. Publications Poetry *''Take Away the Names''. Toronto: Coach House, 1975. *''Sounding''. Edmonton, AB: Tree Frog Press, 1977. *''Beast Gate''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest, 1980. *''Arché/Elegies''. Edmonton, AB: Longspoon Press, 1983. *''Musical Offering''. Toronto: Coach House, 1986. *''Da Capo: Selected poems''. Edmonton: NeWest, 1990. *''Apostrophes: Woman at a piano''. Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 1996. *''Apostrophes II: Through you I''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 1997. *''Transfiguration'' (1998) translation by Jacques Brault *''Apostrophes III: Alone upon the earth''. Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 1999. *''Apostrophes IV: Speaking you is holiness''. Edmonton, AB: Univesity of Alberta Press, 2000. *''An Ark of Koans'' (illustrated by Jacques Brault). Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2003. *''Speaking Flowers'' (illustrated by Jacques Brault). Edmonton, AB: Inkling Press, 2003. *''Apostrophes V: Never born except within the other''. Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 2003. *''Apostrophes VI: Open the grass''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2004. *''Elegy'' (photos by Yukiko Onley). Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2005. *''In the heart of the wood'' (2005) *''Practices of Eternity''. Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 2005. *''Poems for a Small Park''. Edmonton, AB: Athabasca University Press, 2008. *''A Pirouette and Gone''. Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 2010. *''Apostrophes VII: Sleep, you, a tree''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2011. *''Phrases''. Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 2012. *''As If''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2014. Non-fiction *"Sylvia Plath: Another view," Modern Poetry Studies, 2:3 (1971). * Configuration. Essays in the Canadian Literatures. Downsview, ON: ECW Press, 1982. * D.G. Jones and his Works. Toronto: ECW Press, 1984. * Alice Munro. Boston: Twayne, 1988. * The Romance of Flamenca. New York & London: Garland, 1995. * Five Part Invention: A history of literary history in Canada. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 2003. Translated *''The Love Songs of the Carmina Burana'' (translated with Roy Arthur Swanson). New York: Garland, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:E.D. Blodgett, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 6, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Blodgett, E.D. (1935- ) (12 poems) at Representative Poetry Online ;Audio / video *E.D. Blodgett at YouTube ;Books *E.D. Blodgett at Amazon.com ;About *"Blodgett, Edward Dickinson" in the Canadian Encyclopedia. * 1996 Governor General's Literary Award Winner: E.D. Blodgett. *"Hypnotic States: Three works by E.D. Blodgett" reviewed at Arc Poetry Magazine Category:Living people Category:1935 births Category:Canadian translators Category:Canadian poets Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Canadian academics Category:University of Alberta faculty Category:Rutgers University alumni